


Just Another Night Under The Starless Sky

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels a bit of self-loathing while resting in Purgatory, Castiel is sick of hearing it.</p><p>Inspired by this photoset from tumblr and the tags: <a href="http://rubys-tuesday.tumblr.com/post/28967420766/i-have-good-taste-in-reblogging-pinociette">link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night Under The Starless Sky

Dean smiled brokenly, an unamused huff forcing its way out of his mouth. “So. Purgatory.” He looked around, a pitch black sky that looked like Leviathan blood spilled all over everything good.

Castiel had been his constant companion. He’d popped away at first, but came back seconds later. The jackass forgot that Dean couldn’t fly away with him. How the fuck did he forget that? Then again, this was a Cas that showed up naked on the Impala covered in bees like nothing was wrong. _‘Why are they so angry?’_ Dean wanted to strangle him.

This was a weird place. Dean didn’t eat, he didn’t feel the need to. He ran constantly and Castiel had informed him that he couldn’t die. He could still be torn apart, but at least he wouldn’t die? Right? Just like hell all over again, just without Alistair’s smug fucking face.

Castiel popped back in, another large stick in his hand. Dean felt like he was collecting them. “Man, what are you doing?”

“Weapons.” Castiel said it plainly, like it was just another day on the job. When they’d first arrived, Cas had still been a little loopy. But it looked like time was taking its toll. He’d slowly been reverting back to his old self, humorless and confused by human quirks.

That was actually a bit of a relief. The entire situation was so fucked. Dean just sighed. “What good am I for anymore? Like I said, ninety percent crap.” Castiel stopped suddenly, dropping his stick. He stared at Dean, almost the point of making him uncomfortable. Then he quickly stepped over to Dean, almost looking angry as he yanked him up from the ground of a cave they’d sought refuge in. “Ow, Cas, dammit!”

“You’re an idiot.” Castiel pushed him back, looking very angry. In his head Dean couldn’t help but think back to when he’d considered saying yes to Michael. Castiel had beat the hell out of him then.

“Excuse me?” Dean was trying hard not to be loud, but he had to be a little defensive in this situation.

“Do you think I’d be here for anyone else, Dean?” This was the Castiel Dean knew. He wasn’t sure how to respond, Castiel continued, not giving him a chance. “You are not ninety percent crap, Dean Winchester. The crap is obscuring you. It’s obscuring the man who raised his little brother. Who taught that little brother, who is now a very fine man, everything there was to know about life. All the while protecting him from everything that skulked across the shadows.” Castiel almost looked like he was going to cry. But, angels didn’t cry. Did they? “You sat in Hell and resisted Alistair for three decades. Don’t blame yourself for breaking after that time, Dean. There are billions who don’t make it three weeks. You made it for half of a human lifespan.”

“Cas, I—” Dean’s eyes were watering up, but he was determined not to cry here. Not in front of Castiel.

“No, shut up! Listen for five fucking minutes!” Dean flinched as Castiel cussed. Maybe he had been around Dean too much. “I’ve seen demons become more fearful of your name than of angels. You have always deserved to be saved, Dean. Always. I wouldn’t have sacrificed my own grace to repair your soul after Hell if you didn’t.” Castiel looked down at their feet, suddenly aware of what he’d said. “So please, stop this. It enrages me and frightens me when you stop fighting, Dean. My human wouldn’t stop fighting!”

Dean stared at Cas, his eyes flitting all over the angel’s face, unsure of what to say in response. Finally Dean thought he heard Castiel say something like _‘fuck it’_ and he was being kissed. It was simple, no tongue or anything, but it was hard, their teeth damn near cut into their lips. Tears rolled down Dean’s face as everything that Castiel said finally caught up with him. “You know, I’m… I’m going to try and sleep for a bit. When I wake up, you’re explaining that grace sacrifice thing.” Cas nodded and smiled slightly. Dean sat down on the cave floor, rolling onto his side reluctantly, it was too cold. Cas sat down next to him, just like every time he tried to sleep, and Dean pretended not to notice and enjoy the hand placed on his shoulder. He also definitely didn’t notice the humming and when he fell asleep to Castiel softly singing a lullaby, that wasn’t because he enjoyed it. He was tired, after all.


End file.
